


Space Ecstasy

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom Kotetsu, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Sex in Space, Smut, Top Barnaby, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby and Kotetsu rarely see each other, but when they do, they make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/gifts).



> Dedicated to UnknownPaws because she inspired the idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters; we only explore the possibilities.

People might say the huge vacuum of space would be no place for humans to live comfortably, or to even live at all. Sure, space exploration was fascinating to most people, but they would say it’s best observed from their own planet, away from those who want to kill or take hostages. The highways of space were filled with enemies of all kinds, even with some of your own kind. 

Barnaby was not one of those people who believed space inhabitable. After all, he had lived in space for most of his life. Being a interstellar trekker from the planet Apollon, he was forced into the strange lifestyle at quite a young age. His parents had been attacked by inhabitants of a foreign planet, which he had dubbed Ouroboros, when he was only four years old. It had taken a long time, but Barnaby had finally found a lead to the planet, and he was ready to go avenge his parents. The only thing that kept him was his advisor, senior ranked officer Albert Maverick. He had instructed the blond to stay within Apollon’s atmosphere.

So it wasn’t time yet for the big mission. Everything had been prepared, so why wait? It frustrated Barnaby, so he had gone out on his own space jet and had taken cruise around. At some point, he grew bored with orbiting around Apollon slowly, so he moved further away into the thinning atmosphere and halted his jet, letting it float in the small amount of gravity as he gazed out at the stars. A lone ship crossing the outer borders of Appolon's outer territory beyond its moons.

 

* * *

 

Sir, we are crossing into Apollon's territory, we have no clearance for this, and after Apollon's express interest in taking over Topmag—this could provoke a war we are not prepared for."

Kotetsu, captain of the ship waved the navigator off, "This is the quickest route home, and after months of being in space, I'm sure we are all ready to get back. We are not a war ship, they have no reason to see us as a threat. I have done this many times, even stopping on Apollon's crest for supplies before. We have nothing to hide, even if they choose to search us."

Kotetsu turned, looking out the window at the planet far below, a curiosity filling his heart. In truth, he had another reason for crossing this way, a temptation too great to pass by without a try. The only question was…would he be looking?

 

* * *

 

The ship had only just reached the edge of Barnaby’s line of sight, blond curls bouncing as the man turned to look. The rather large Topmag logo could be seen clearly on the side of the passing ship, and a small smile graced Barnaby’s face. “Timing couldn’t have been more perfect…”

Slowly, he reached for his radio microphone and kicked up his boots onto the dash of the jet. “Apollon Scouter 7 to unarmed Topmag ship, you are flying in a restricted area. Change your course of flight now before immediate action is taken to remove you.”

"Sir, let's turn around and—"

"No, simply redirect our course by twenty degrees, let's skirt around."

“Unarmed Topmag ship, you are flying in a restricted area. Your response is required.” Barnaby’s smile grew into a smirk, knowing exactly what ship it was that was flying through and who the captain was.

"Your response, Captain?"

Kotetsu sighed and stood, walking over to communications and picking up the mic, "Just passing through. If you people have a problem with that, then maybe you should have chosen a planet further away from Topmag at this point in orbit." He smirked.

“I’m not the man to talk to about that, sir. Anchor your ship. You will be searched briefly.” Barnaby put the mic back on its hook and brought his feet off of the dashboard. The small jet was fired back to life and moved towards the much larger Topmag ship. It waited near the docking station as soon as it was close, the pilot of the jet smiling more than he should have.

 

* * *

 

"Just because they are a bigger planet…" muttered one of Kotetsu's crew.

"This won't take long. Like I said, they'll find nothing of threat here." Kotetsu shrugged, sitting in his chair and reclining back.

"You seem pleased."

"An hour tops and we'll be on our way once more." Kotetsu shrugged, "And from here it's only a day's trip to our own territory."

The ship was halted and the small crew gathered in wait of being boarded.

A hiss of air came through the small jet and the docking station as the air pressure equalized. It was another minute before the jet was attached and opened up, the door to the station closing after it had opened.

Barnaby was the only one to come out of the jet, and his shining red boots clicked loudly on the floor as he jumped down from the cockpit. His smile had been lost, a serious and menacing expression replacing it. His body-fitting suit, which really was designed more for deep space travel, glistened in the bright lights of the docking bay. It was a top of the line, military grade suit that not many space goers had the opportunity to wear. It was easily recognizable as the suit of planet Apollon.

“Officer Brooks. Bring your captain here now.”

"I'm sorry, but our captain is a most stubborn man." Apologized one official, "Please accept an escort."

“That’ll be fine.” He waved his hand to have the official lead him. His suit creaked as parts folded and hid under other parts, sensing that the heavy amount of protection was not needed inside the ship.

Kotetsu was waiting, sitting comfortable in his chair, feet up, and a smirk upon his lips as he watched the doors open to admit the two men.

"You are wasting your time; you'll find no threat on this ship. We are simply returning home after months in space."

“I understand,” Barnaby replied, the corner of his mouth pulling up. “But you were flying in a restricted area, and without even calling for permission. I have the right to search, and if I find anything suspicious, I’ll be taking you and your whole crew in for inspection.”

"No, I believe we were just along the border. Though I can hardly fault you as the border is an imaginary line drawn in space. Please hurry your inspection so that we may be getting home to our families and friends back home on Topmag."

“I may need quite a bit of time. You know how these inspections go, I’m sure. I need to ask a few questions first, just basic ones about cargo and such.” He turned to the official. “Alone.”

"There is no cargo. We were on a delivery."

"Antonio, this will go quicker if he gets his way." Kotetsu spoke up, finally standing.

"Sir?"

"He's alone, yes? If he turns hostile, he has a whole crew to face alone before he gets back to his scouting ship."

Antonio hesitated, then nodded, "Fine. But I'll be right outside the door should something happen."

“Oh I doubt anything bad will happen,” Barnaby said flashing a smile. “Your captain will be perfectly safe, I promise.” He watched the man turn and leave after saluting to his captain. A huge sigh came from the blond, his attention fully focused on Kotetsu.

Kotetsu folded his hands, his smirk growing, "Bunny." It was a fond pet-name.

“Old man.” He chuckled, moving closer as his suit folded back more parts. “It’s been quite a while. How have you been?”

"Lonely." Kotetsu reached out, fondly caressing Barnaby's soft cheek and brushing golden curls out of his face. "I have missed you."

“I’ve missed you too, Kotetsu.” He pulled the older man into a tight hug, running a hand through the familiar, dark hair. “You came by at the right time. Had you been a day later, you would have missed me most likely.”

"I missed you last time." Kotetsu sighed, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder, "Luckily no one had spotted us that time. Were you out investigating that Oroboros planet that you suspect has ties to your parents?"

“Yes. I’m headed back there soon with a new lead. Hopefully I’ll be able to solve a few things.” He pulled back slightly and cupped Kotetsu’s face. “But right now, I just want you. You’re the only thing that matters right now.”

Kotetsu smiled, "Oh, still intend to search me thoroughly?"

“I do. I haven’t done so in a while.” Barnaby smirked. “I hope you can take it. I’ve got a lot to unload after being away for so long.” He made a swift move of wrapping an arm around Kotetsu’s waist and connecting their lips together in a heated kiss.

Kotetsu gasped into the kiss, letting out a long, happy moan against the other's lips, "Oh, I wish we could stay together, Bunny…" he purred, sliding his hands over Barnaby's hips.

“I wish we could too… Hold on, I need to get out of this suit.” He stepped back and unhinged a panel on the front, removing the top half of the suit with ease. It left him topless, and he shivered a little at the cold air that hit his exposed skin. “You could make it a little warmer in here. And I’m locking the door.” He moved to the door and punched in a code on the number pad. “I don’t want that official trying to sneak in before he’s allowed to come back in.”

"Antonio's a good man. He's my closest friend and my daughter's godfather. He just doesn't know about us as we agreed to keep this an absolute secret for now." Kotetsu explained, removing his green captain's jacket, followed by his shirt and tossing them onto his chair in the center of the room. "As for the temperature, we have to keep it this temperature because some of the old computer systems overheat easily. But we will be warm enough soon enough."

“You need to update your equipment. Maybe you should consider transferring to Apollon, or let Topmag be taken over. It won’t be forceful at all. You just need to agree and comply.” Barnaby reached out to trace a bare finger over Kotetsu’s torso.

"I was born on one of Topmag's moons, Oriental. It's my home, and we are still an independent planet." Kotetsu shook his head, "Our trade routs have just been cut off and we are struggling, but we want to try to save ourselves before letting Apollon take control of our sector."

Barnaby sighed as he pulled off the rest of his suit, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. “I’m sorry things are complicated for you right now… for us. I wish I was better at this dating thing. I always seem to be gone when you’re around.”

"Come here." Kotetsu pulled him in close, pressing a hot kiss to his lips, "It won't always be like this. One day things will change and we can be together more openly."

“I hope that day comes soon.” He returned the kiss greedily. It was a hungry kiss, Barnaby’s need for Kotetsu growing larger by the second. He was thankful for the nearby window that looked out over the stars, to which he pushed Kotetsu against. It would have been stunning if they somehow managed to break the six inch thick glass while they had their fun.

Kotetsu groaned, kissing back as he felt his belt loosen to the point his slacks fell around his ankles, taking his briefs with them. The smooth flesh of his backside pressing against the cool window behind him as the younger man pinned him there. He wasn't even sure as to when his sex had become hard and ready, standing at attention between them.

Barnaby got down onto his knees with a smile and took Kotetsu into his mouth. He sucked lightly, rolling his tongue over the tip and pulling back with a small kiss. “I forgot how good you tasted. I missed you so much…”'

Kotetsu's cheeks flushed as he looked down at the blond, his hand touching the top of his head as he held himself back from thrusting into Barnaby's mouth.

No encouragement was needed for Barnaby to continue sucking Kotetsu. He continued gladly on his own, and he didn’t stop until the older man’s cock was deep in his throat. It felt so good, the best it ever had it seemed. He hummed lightly, hands running up Kotetsu’s legs until they were at his hips.

"Ahhh, Bunny…" Kotetsu's legs trembled, his hips twitching the longer he was teased and coaxed in such a way.

The blond began bobbing his head slowly as he hummed more. His eyes closed; glasses no longer useful until he needed to get dressed again.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu repeated, hunching over, both hands tangled in golden curls.

Finally Barnaby came off of Kotetsu, panting slightly before blowing on the tip. He glanced up at Kotetsu with a smirk. “It really has been a while since we’ve done this if you’re already at your limit.”

"I—you're just really good at it is all!" Kotetsu gasped, face red.

“You say that every time.” He grabbed Kotetsu’s cock and stroked it with a steady pace. “Come for me, Kotetsu. I want to taste you again.”

"I—I'm not holding back—gahh!" Kotetsu shivered in pleasure, heat swirling in his loins and making his knees weak.

“I don’t want you to hold back. I want you to come as hard as you can for me. But remember to keep your voice down. We wouldn’t want to be interrupted do we?” He winked up at Kotetsu as he stroked the man faster.

Kotetsu brought a hand up to his lips and bit down to muffle his cries right before he breached his limit, spilling over a sticky mess.

Barnaby licked up and swallowed every drop of Kotetsu’s load, then stood back up to press a heated kiss to Kotetsu’s lips. He still wasn’t satisfied by just stroking off Kotetsu. Barnaby needed to be inside of the man, and that was exactly what he planned to do. He moved his hand to slip out of his underwear and pressed the older man against the glass more.

Knowing what came next, Kotetsu turned around, his tan, muscular chest pressing against the cool glass as he spread his legs. "Pocket…bottle…" he breathed, his breath fogging the slick surface for a fleeting second.

From Kotetsu’s discarded pants, Barnaby pulled out a tube, squeezing some of its contents into his hand, then tossed it aside. A slicked finger rubbed against Kotetsu’s entrance lightly and teasingly.

Kotetsu gasped and pressed into the touch encouragingly.

Slowly the finger slipped in, thrusting lightly and curling just enough to drive Kotetsu crazy. It wasn’t long before another finger was inserted, curling and thrusting just like the first.

"B-Bunny!" Kotetsu gasped, muffling his moans with his hand. It truly surprised him how much Barnaby could turn him on. Before he had only been with a woman—his late wife, but Barnaby loved him in a whole new way that could drive him crazy when they were able to spend time together in passing. Barnaby knew his body by heart, now, and knew just what it took to ready him to receive.

He looked over his shoulder at the fair-skinned man, eyes glittering with both love and lust.

Barnaby saw the sparkle in Kotetsu’s eyes and smiled wide. “You think you’re ready now?” He took his other hand a stroked himself lightly.

"Only one way to know for sure." Kotetsu purred, pushing his rear back away from the glass and towards Barnaby.

"You make it almost too easy to take you." Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu's hips and lined himself up before pushing himself inside the older man. He groaned at how good it felt, and how easy it was to slip inside. He had missed this for sure.

"D-do you want me to struggle just a little this time? Create a challenge, Bunny?" Kotetsu groaned, relaxing himself around his lover as he pushed in.

"No, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We don't get to do this too often. It should feel good." He was all the way in soon, and he kissed Kotetsu's neck as they relaxed against the window.

"I always enjoy it…if I didn't I wouldn't invite you onto my ship." Kotetsu breathed against the glass.

"Well it's a good thing you enjoy it then. Otherwise, you'd never see me. I'm going to start moving." He pulled back a little, moving his hips back before slowly thrusting them back against Kotetsu's.

"Ahh!" Kotetsu's lips parted as they began at a slow pace. He braced himself against the window and glanced back, watching Barnaby move behind him.

The pace starting slowly gave Barnaby the chance to take in the whole situation, living in the blissful presence of the older man. He couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Kotetsu. "Have I told you how much I love you? You're always so willing, it's almost unnatural."

"It's most natural because I love you." Kotetsu whispered, "There has only been two souls in this galaxy that I can truthfully say I have fallen in love with…my late wife…and you. Oh, how I yearn to take you away with me…"

"I'll take you away, Kotetsu. Just give me the words and I'll take you." He sped up the rhythm of his hips, letting out a small groan.

Kotetsu's breathing turned into a rhythmic panting that matched Barnaby's movements inside him.

"Take me—oh take me!" he pleaded.

The blond pushed Kotetsu’s shoulders against the glass and moved deeper with a grunt. He closed his eyes, focusing entirely on the feeling of Kotetsu.

It was quite a sight; the large window overlooking the giant orb that was Barnaby's home planet, smaller moons in the distance and beyond that, a galaxy of stars. But inside? Inside were only two things. Barnaby and Kotetsu, joined together as one and paying little mind to the sight before them, eyes closed, and ears full off the moans of passion they shared.

A tiny moment together between their otherwise separate lives was all Barnaby wanted. He knew it might be a while before they were able to confess to anyone, but in the current moment, it didn’t matter. Barnaby and Kotetsu were together and that was all Barnaby wanted, for them to be together as long as possible.

Barnaby felt the familiar twinge in the deepest part of his heart, that calling that he go with Kotetsu, that he stay with him forever. He wanted it. He wanted it dearly, but no matter how much he wanted it, it would never be a good idea. Maverick certainly wouldn’t approve of it, and neither would both Apollon and Topmag. The two men were like Romeo and Juliet, destined to be together, yet always forbidden from seeing each other as long as they lived. It was sad, really.

Casting the thoughts away, Barnaby picked up on his speed, going even deeper, driving out the tiger in Kotetsu that the blond knew he could reach if only he gave him enough of his love.

Nails scraped glass before too long, and Kotetsu seemed to bare his teeth. "Bunny--!"

Barnaby was truly a rabbit in Kotetsu's eyes. The way he could go for so long, round after round, thrusting himself into his partner steadily, but Kotetsu was a tiger at heart, and every so often, Barnaby was able to unlock that primal beast.

With a lustful growl, Kotetsu pushed away from the glass and pulled away, turning on Barnaby and quickly pressing him down into the captain's chair in the center of the room. He then climbed atop him and lowered himself back onto Barnaby's length. Grinding and swaying his hips as he bounced, taking him in and out of his body in a way that almost mad Barnaby think that he was starving, and he was the first feast he had in months.

Kotetsu's moans were a little louder than he should have allowed them to get, but they were deep and throaty, furthering the feel of a predator.

Barnaby had to hold back some of his loud groans when Kotetsu took over. His hand flew over his mouth, eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to keep his cool. It was just so mesmerizing the way Kotetsu moved, more beautiful than the billions of stars in the sky behind them.

It took a while for Barnaby to reopen his eyes, and when he did, he found himself staring into the gorgeous, honey-gold eyes of his lover. He couldn’t help but pull Kotetsu into a long, heated kiss.

The tiger moaned, rotating his hips as they kissed, tongues meeting between locked lips, and his hands finding Barnaby's. He held one tight, but the other he guided down to his own sex. "Touch me, Little Bunny."

Barnaby did as he was told, stroking Kotetsu with a quick pace. “Oh god, Kotetsu… You’re so damn good.” He groaned louder and gripped Kotetsu’s hand tight.

Kotetsu bit down on Barnaby's collarbone and began to suck. He'd undoubtedly leave a mark, but they both liked to stake claim to each other before they parted ways once more for an unknown length of time. Not that they showed them off, but it was a nice souvenir to think back on until they faded.

The blond sucked in a breath at the bite, letting out a soft grunt and turning his head to nibble at the older man’s ear. “Kotetsu, I’m close…”

"Don't hold back—I am too." Kotetsu moaned, releasing his collarbone. "But—nngh, I'm surprised at Bunny for not noticing…"

“Not… noticing?” He panted heavily, grabbing Kotetsu’s hips and slamming them down to regain control of the situation. He trusted his hips upwards.

"Ahh—ah—y-yes!" Kotetsu gasped, squeezing his eyes closed and arching his back, "On—on my h-hip!"

He'd gotten a small tattoo, permanently placing Barnaby's mark upon his body in an easily hid, but intimate spot for Barnaby's eyes only. A logo featured on Barnaby's suit that had originally sparked his nickname, A black outline of a bunny's head and ears, pink filling it in.

Barnaby looked down and chuckled. “It was a bit risky getting that, wasn’t it? People know my logo too well.” He moved his hips faster, his goal a strong climax that Kotetsu would remember long after he was gone. The angle he changed to proved to be the right spot, hitting Kotetsu’s prostate with every thrust.

"I-I got it ac-across th-the gala-ahh! Bunny!" Kotetsu's head fell back as his second climax racked through his body and he spilled over, once more, onto Barnaby's stomach under him.

It wasn’t much longer after that Barnaby too reached his limit, shooting deep into the older man with a low groan. He was left panting heavily and spent, sitting back in the chair as he caught his breath.

Kotetsu collapsed atop him, still twitching and trembling from the sensations they had shared. His arms snaked around the younger man, holding him close. "I love you, Bunny…"

“I love you too,” he sighed. “I’ll always love you, no matter what happens.” He buried his face in Kotetsu’s neck, not wanting to return to his home alone.

"If…I went home and gathered my daughter…eliminated my contracts and came back to get you…would you run away with me? We could start a new life, the three of us…far away from here… No more secret meetings between deliveries that take me past Apollon…"

“Kotetsu… I’d love too, but you know how Maverick is. He barely lets me out of his sight. Being out here alone is risky enough for me. Imagine if I suddenly went missing! He’d have the whole galaxy looking for me…” Barnaby sighed and kissed Kotetsu’s neck gently. “Though… we can go to Ouroboros… confront them and find out what happened to my parents. Together.”

"He's not your guardian any more. It has been some years since he last had true control over you. You know I'll help you uncover the truth so you can have closure, but that man—I don't like how he treats you—I feel like he's using you for something."

“You really think that?” He chewed his lip in thought. “I suppose… he might be up to something. But after protecting me for so long, why would he be using me? And what would he be using me for?”

Barnaby knew he had been absent from the surface of Apollon for longer than he should have, but when he checked the time, he had not expected that he’d been gone for a little more than three hours, far too long for anyone’s comfort. “Oh god, I have to go… Maverick will come searching for me soon.”

"Bunny, you are not a teenager with a curfew." Kotetsu held onto the young man, "You are approaching your thirties quickly. Come with me. We'll go to Ouroboros together, we'll find the truth of your past, and then we can move on and start our life together."

“Kotetsu, I…I have to go.” He helped to get Kotetsu on his feet, then grabbed his underwear and suit. “If you don’t get out of here quick, you’ll be blasted to bits, and I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you.” The suit was quickly put back on with ease, and Barnaby moved to pull Kotetsu into a tight hug. “I love you, so I want you back to be back home safely. Now quick, get dressed.” He skipped over to the window, already seeing the menacing ship that belonged to Maverick headed their way.

Kotetsu reluctantly redressed himself and cleaned off any evidence of their lovemaking from his seat before moving behind Barnaby again, "You fear him. That's why you let him control you—why you won't come with me. Come on, I'll walk you back to your scouting ship." He placed a hand on his shoulder, "At least—think about my offer…you'll have a few months before you'll see me again and it's getting harder to come by to see you. Eventually I may have to stop altogether."

“You know I would never let that happen. You’re the one thing that’s most important to me. I’m not about to lose you completely.” He gave a sad smile and kissed the older man gently and slowly. “I’ll hold off Maverick while you leave. You know my contact number on base, so let me know when you get back home safely.” He headed to the keypad near the door, unlocking and opening it.

Kotetsu grit his teeth, watching Barnaby stroll out again. "Be careful…I really…don't trust that guy."

“Oh come on, you said you’d escort me to my jet.” He flashed a smile, going on ahead with Kotetsu trailing behind.

The docking bay was attended by the whole crew, Kotetsu looking the grimmest out of them all. It wasn’t much of a parting ceremony, as Barnaby wasn’t well known among the crew. Still, if he was to join Kotetsu and his daughter soon, as he had planned, they all needed to know of their secret relationship now so they were on his side.

“I will contact you someday soon, my bags packed and ready to be picked up by you. We’ll go to Ouroboros together, that’s a promise.” As quickly as he could without it being too excessive, he pressed a quick kiss to Kotetsu’s lips in front of the crew, then held him close for a brief moment. “Don’t forget.”

With that, Barnaby jumped up to the cockpit of his jet and fired it up, giving a thumbs up before dropping out of the docking bay and taking off once more in the cosmos. He’d have some explaining to do to Maverick once he was on solid ground again, but it was a distraction to let his lover escape, so he fired a few rounds of bullets at his mentor’s ship.

One day, he’d be with Kotetsu again for the rest of his life. One day…

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
